


Their Wedding

by jennisnotokay



Series: The Wedding Planner [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Baker AU, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planner AU, it has to get worse before it can get better, wedding bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: Two years after they met, Craig and Tweek live together and they are happy. It was only a matter of time before Craig finally proposed. I





	Their Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, it has to get worse before it gets better. A lot of angst. I wasn't going to write a part two, but I was asked and it makes sense. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

It was going to be fine.

His hands were sweating and no matter how many time he rubs his hands on his pants, it just seemed to get worst. He was bouncing a bit, unsure of himself. He kept looking around wildly, waiting for them to get their table.

Craig had a reservation. He reserved a table at Tweek’s favorite restaurant in Denver (it was a little Italian place they went for their first date). Tweek had loved it so much, they came back at least every other month, but today was really special. It was all planned out which shouldn’t be shocking to anyone seeing as Craig did this for a living.

He felt Tweek wrap his arms around his own. His cheek was pressed against his shoulder, “Craig, you okay?”

Tweek knew. Tweek saw through him, didn’t he? No, there was still time. Craig chuckled weakly, “Yeah, just feel bad we have to wait.”

The blond shrugged, “It’s fine. We’ll get a table.”

That was just how Tweek was. Sure, the other could be high strung, but when it came to things like this, waiting, he was the calmer of the two. Craig blamed the fact his job involved making sure to get things done. Tweek was a baker. He was used to waiting.

He felt Tweek move his hand down his arm until their fingers were intertwined. This alone calmed Craig down. He leaned over and kissed Tweek’s forehead, causing the shorter male to smile. 

Craig’s free hand pressed just over his heart, feeling the box through his jacket. It was still there. 

Good.

“Tucker?”

Craig pulled Tweek up when they were called and followed the waitress to their table, Craig felt nervous again. 

They took their seats and were offered menus. The words all seemed to bunch together as he struggled to relax.

Tweek eyed him, “Craig, what did you want to drink?”

“Oh, sorry. Water is fine,” Craig offered a curt smile to the waitress.

“I’ll have one too,” Tweek nodded before looking at Craig with a frown.

Craig his behind his menu, attempting to decide what he wanted but he knew he was going to get the mushroom ravioli because he always did and Tweek would get the ricotta because they were creatures of habit. 

The menu was pushed down and Craig was now staring at Tweek, who glared, “What is up with you?”

Now Tweek was mad at him. He scrambled to close the menu and grabbed Tweek’s hands. “Babe, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be a jerk.”

“Well, then why are you being one?” Tweek frowned, not really getting it.

It wasn’t time yet. He had it all planned. This was too early. So he needed to distract Tweek. 

He pulled the fingers he held in his hand to his lips, “You make me nervous is all. You’ve made me nervous for the two years I’ve known you.”

Tweek blushed as Craig kissed the tips of his fingers, “C-Craig stop. We’re in public.”

Craig smiles from behind Tweek’s fingers, “Let them see.”

The blond pulled his hands away as the waitress came back and stuttered through his entire order. Seeing Tweek like that made him smile. With Tweek distracted, Craig could focus on his dinner and not being a mess. Once dinner was done, he could do it. 

Dinner went by better than it was. Craig was calm, less nervous as he just focused on Tweek. The other talked happily about the bakery and Craig spoke about the wedding planning business. 

As dinner finished, Craig excused himself to the bathroom, but he headed for the kitchen. He handed over the book to a more than happy waitress before he returned to the table, “I ordered us a cupcake.”

Tweek was silent for a moment, “I know this really nice bakery in South Park where this really adorable baker makes amazing cupcakes.”

“I heard about that. I heard he’s also sexy and likes when you bite his neck,” Craig shot back with a smirk.

Tweek’s face was a bright pink, “Gah! Craig!”

“Humor me, honey,” Craig chuckled, reaching his hands out for Tweek to take. 

After a moment, Tweek’s smaller hands were in his. Craig smiles as their fingers intertwined. There were four colorful band-aids wrapped around Tweek’s fingers and in the back of his hand. He was so clumsy but that was never a deal breaker for Craig.

His eyes caught sight of the waitress behind Tweek, so he cleared his throat, “Tweek.”

“Hmm,” green eyes focused on him. A soft smile spread on Tweek’s lips and Craig has to stop himself from just blurting the question on his mind. 

Craig swallowed the lump in his throat before he started speaking,”Tweek Tweak, I have been completely, utterly and stupidly in love with you since you moved to South Park. You could tell me to jump and I will happily ask how high. You have the ability to make me nervous and no one has ever had that power over me. The last seven months we lived together have been great too. You have these little quirks that drive me nuts - in a really good way.”

Tweek’s face was hard to read at that moment, but Craig had a feeling that he knew where he was going with this. With one deep breath, he nodded at the waitress behind him and she came over, setting the cupcake down before backing away.

It was a simple vanilla cupcake with white icing. There were green and blue sugar pearls on top. There was a chocolate plaque that said ‘Will you marry me?’ in white chocolate. But on top of the icing was what was important. It was a simple silver ring. 

Craig’s fingers shook slightly as he reached for the ring. He wiped at the icing to clean it off before he moved from his chair and kneeled in front of Tweek.

If Tweek hadn’t put it together yet, he did now. His green eyes were wide, ready and his hands were covering his mouth. He just stared.

“Babe. Honey. Tweek Tweak, please marry me,” he held out his hand, willing it to stop shaking.

It was quiet in the entire restaurant and Craig started to panic. Tweek wasn’t saying anything. He was just staring at the ring. 

He was going to say, right?

— 

Tweek wasn’t sure what was happening. No, that was a lie. As soon as the other started lamenting their relationship, it didn’t take a genius. Craig Tucker knew weddings and it would make sense he’d be a sappy shit.

However, as it was happening, as the cupcake with the ring was placed in front of him, Tweek wasn’t sure what he was going to say.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Craig. When he walked out of the back that day almost two years ago and saw Craig standing there in his suit and the yellow guinea pig tie, Tweek knew he was a goner.

The little things Craig would do didn't help. The way he would let Tweek vent about what was wrong (at first it was hard because Craig would try and find logical explanations but that wasn’t what he needed) was helping Tweek. The way Craig would stop someone from interrupting him, allowing Tweek to get his point across. Though he still gave Tweek a chance to stand up for himself (there was one time where Cartman kept making jokes about Tweek and Tweek went off on him and Craig just let him, smiling proudly).

Craig was perfect in every way. He genuinely cared for Tweek and despite everything, Tweek told him about his life, even after meeting and witnessing how awful his parents were…

Here he is, proposing.

“... Tweek, uh, you’re scaring me,” Craig whispered, still on his knee, the ring in front of Tweek.

Tweek glances around in a panic. Eyes were on him, telling him to say yes. 

He turned to Craig and nodded quickly, “Yeah!”

The smile that crossed Craig’s face was so bright, Tweek wished he had on sunglasses. The ring was pushed into his finger and Craig’s arms were around him. He heard clapping and cheering, but the sound soon turned to static. 

His arms curled under Craig’s, wrapping around so his hands pressed against his shoulders. Craig whispered things in his ear, something about their future and how happy he was going to make Tweek, but Tweek couldn’t focus.

He felt numb. 

The ride home was quiet. Well, Tweek was quiet. Craig was talking about all the ideas he had for their wedding. He kept asking what Tweek thought or what he wanted, but Tweek just said he trusted Craig. After all, Craig knew what he was doing.

It wouldn’t be long until Craig asks what was wrong. In all honestly, Tweek wasn’t sure what was wrong. He just didn’t feel right.

The truth was, he didn’t want to say yes. He panicked. Everyone was looking at him, wanting him to say it and Craig wanted him to say it. He couldn’t say no. 

Tweek loved Craig and did want to marry him, but a part of him was still unsure of himself - unsure of them. This is how things went with Tweek. He was never sure of him and always scared, always worried. It wouldn’t be long until Craig realized he could have done better.

As soon as they arrived home, Tweek was out of the car and pretty much sprinted for the door. His heart was racing as he struggled to get his key into the door before Craig could say anything. He haphazardly toed out of his shoes before he darted up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He locked it and pressed his hands on the wood.

The silver band on his finger caused him to stop breathing for a moment. He pulled his hand to his chest and rested his head against the door as he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Craig didn’t deserve this. Craig deserved better.

“Tweek? Babe?” Craig called from behind the door. He sounded panic, “Tweek, come on, what’s going on? Are you not feeling well?”

Tweek moved his hand to his mouth so Craig couldn’t hear him sob. He dropped down to his knees in front of the door and shut his eyes.

Why did he have to be this way? Why was he sabotaging everything they had built? 

Craig had moved in with him almost seven months ago. He was only living down the street from his childhood but spent almost every other day as it is. It made sense for Craig to just move in. It didn't matter much. They spent almost as much time in the Tucker residence as they did in their own home.

“Tweek, please, open the door,” Craig’s voice was soft, but he was begging. He was scared for Tweek. 

There were times over the last two years where Tweek got lost in his emotions. He couldn’t listen to reason, he cried a lot, he sometimes wouldn’t talk. This is what Craig signed up for. No matter what, Craig was with him and allowed Tweek to filter through his emotions. However, he did take Tweek to a therapist. 

The therapist didn’t tell Tweek anything he didn’t already know. He had extreme paranoia, insomnia, and anxiety. It didn’t take a genius to put those pieces together. Tweek begged Craig not to make him go back. He didn’t want to talk to a stranger. He felt like Craig just didn’t want to hear about it, but he didn’t make Tweek go back. He let Tweek vent whenever he needed and never complained.

There was a soft knock and Tweek whimpered before he reached a shaky hand towards the door. He took a breath before he unlocked it. He inched away from the door just as Craig opened the door. Seeing him, Craig threw his arms around Tweek and Tweek instantly held onto him.

“Tweek, please… what is wrong?” Craig asked, his voice full of worry.

“I-I don’t know,” he wept into Craig’s shirt, “I-I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

\---

Craig didn’t know what to do. He just knew Tweek needed him, so they sat on the floor of their bathroom and Craig held onto Tweek as he cried. He would rub soothing circles around Tweek’s back. His head rested on top of Tweek’s, allowing the other to just let it all out.

He wouldn’t lie. He expected when they got home, Tweek would take him to bed. This wasn’t what he expected. But he wasn’t going to just ignore Tweek. 

Did Tweek not want to get married? Did he just say yes because they were in public? He thought about just doing it at home, but he thought it would be more romantic if they went to where they had their first date. 

After about thirty minutes, Tweek finally pulled away. He sniffled and brushed at his eyes. He leaned back so his back was against the bathtub. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “I’m sorry, Craig.”

Craig moved to sit next to him, resting his arms on knees. He tilted his head back, “Can I ask what is wrong?”

Tweek was quiet for a moment, “I… shouldn’t have said yes.”

The wedding planner’s heart sunk to the bottom of his chest. He felt sick. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He had been planning this for over a month. He was planning his future with Tweek and Tweek didn’t want it. Did Tweek just not want to marry him now or just not at all? He closed his hands into fists as he tried to relax.

He felt Tweek shift at his side, his hands pressing against his arm. Craig slowly looked at him and saw his tear stricken face and how sad he looked. “C-craig, I love you and I-I do want to marry you, but I-I can’t. You des-”

“Don’t. Don’t say I deserve better. You always do that. How many times do I have to tell you I can't get someone better when I already have the best,” Craig shut him up quickly. He shook his head and pressed his hand to Tweek's cheek, “I want you, Tweek. No matter what. Haven’t I proved that these last two years?”

Tweek rested his cheek against his shoulder. He couldn’t look Craig in the eyes. He sighed and reached out, pressing his hand to Tweek’s cheek. His thumb brushed against Tweek’s soft skin, “What are you scared of, Tweek?”

The other seemed to think of his words for a moment before he frowned, “You… you leaving me... “

“I won’t.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

Craig took hold of Tweek’s hand, showing off the right, “I did though.”

Tweek blushed lightly, glancing away. He had a small pout on his lips. He moved a moment later, grabbing the ring on his finger, but Craig stopped him, “P-please don’t, Tweek. Please.”

The other whimpered again, “Craig, I don’t know what else to do.”

“Marry me. Let me be what you need. Let me prove to you for however long we live that I will do nothing but love you and cherish you,” Craig pleaded, bringing Tweek’s hands to his lips again. He didn’t know if he would survive if Tweek said no to him.

Tweek leaned in, pressing his forehead against Craig’s head, “You’ll end up resenting me…”

Craig pressed his lips lightly to Tweek’s, “I won’t.”

He managed to barely convince Tweek that everything was going to be fine. He got Tweek to shower and then into bed. Craig showered after before he got dressed in his pajamas and got into bed. Tweek was curled up, his eyes focused on the TV, but Craig knew he wasn’t actually watching it. He was staring at the ring on his finger.

After getting under the cover, Craig curled around Tweek, pulling the other against his chest. He reached his arm out and intertwined his fingers with Tweek’s hand. He heard Tweek sigh and leaned into him. Craig buried his face in Tweek’s neck and shoulder. The other shuddered for a moment.

“I can see why girls like holding out their hand,” Tweek mumbled, pulling his hand away from Craig’s to demonstrate. “It’s kind of nice.”

Craig reached out, brushing his fingers against Tweek’s hand, running over the ring, “It’s really nice.

Tweek pulled Craig’s arms tightly around his stomach and rested his hands on top, “I’m sorry for earlier. I do want to marry you. I just… I panicked.”

“I shouldn’t have asked you in public,” Craig sighed, pressing a sweet kiss to Tweek’s neck (the other shuddered like he usually did). He smiled softly, “I love you, Tweek and I know the moment you walk down that aisle, I will see exactly what all the grooms saw.”

The other chuckled and shifted around so instead of Craig spooning Tweek, Tweek was looking at him. The blonde reached out and brushed his fingers against Craig’s face, causing the other to smile, “I want orchids…blue ones and green ones...”

Craig raised a brow, “Orchids. Anything else?”

“And I want to make the cake… and you can’t see it until the wedding,” Tweek continued, his face showing how much thought he’s putting into it. Craig couldn’t help but smile. Tweek wanted to help plan the wedding. “And I want our wedding song to be ‘The Cure’...”

“By Lady Gaga?” Craig smiled, “Whatever you want.”

Tweek smiled cutely. He was staring at Craig’s chest, gently drawing a heart with his finger over Craig’s heart. He bit his lip before looking up at Craig, “I love you.”

The blue-eyed male chuckled as he leaned in, kissing Tweek, “I love you too.”

\---

Over the next week, their friends and family congratulated them and Tweek was happy. The fear he felt after the proposal was pushed away, hidden from view. He was trying for Craig. He was genuinely happy to be marrying Craig, but he didn’t think that fear and anxiety would go away.

They decided they wanted to get married sooner, rather than later. It helped that Craig didn’t have any weddings to plan at the moment. They wanted to be married in two months. Tweek said a month, but Craig didn’t want to overload him. Tweek in the end agreed.

He already had an idea for the cake. Well, it was more of a cupcake tower with a single tier cake at the very top. Tweek just liked making cupcakes more than cake and Craig said Tweek can do whatever he wanted with the cake. Craig said he liked the cupcake wedding towers for past weddings.

As Tweek wrote down his ideas, Butters came in, followed by Kenny. Butters took a seat on the stool across from Tweek while Kenny just stood next to him, leaning against the table.

“How are we feeling? Little less than two months until you get hitched,” Kenny was grinning ear to ear, “Cartman keeps saying it is all thanks to him you two are getting married. Best to let him down gently or he will eat literally everything.”

Butters smiled, “How are you holding up, pal?”

Tweek ignored the comment about Cartman, mostly due to the fact Tweek was trying to convince Craig they didn’t need to invite him. Craig assured Tweek that if they didn’t, the church would be burned to the ground (Tweek wanted to believe Craig was kidding, but he had a feeling he wasn’t). He smiled at Butters, “I’m fine.”

He could tell by the way Butters looked at him that he wasn't convinced. Other than Craig, Butters knew Tweek best. The blond frowned, “I’m fine now. I wasn’t.”

“Uh, what do you mean?” Kenny asked, not really catching on.

Tweek shrugged, “When I realized Craig was asking me to marry him… I sort of panicked and said yes.”

Butters frowned, “You weren’t going to say yes?”

“No! Yes…, maybe? I… just panicked,” Tweek groaned, running his hand through his wild mane of hair (he muttered an ‘ow’ when his fingers got tangled for a second). He sighed, shrugging again, “There were people looking at me and Craig looked so sad. When we got home, I ran to hide in the bathroom. I let Craig in and cried and we talked.”

Kenny rested his chin on his hand, “And are you okay now?”

“That’s a loaded question,” Tweek retorted, but he nodded, “I do want to marry Craig. I have no doubt I do, but… I’m just scared. I’m scared that he’ll wake up next to me one morning and realize he made the biggest mistake of his life.”

Butters hummed, “Has Craig ever made any sign that he would leave you?”

Tweek blushed, “N-no.”

“Then why are you worried?” Butters smiled sweetly, “Craig is going to marry the crap out of you.”

“Language, Buttercup,” Kenny chuckled, causing Butters to giggle. Tweek eyed them for a moment. How was it possible they never got married? They already acted like it.

Butters was right thought. Craig has never done anything to make Tweek think they wouldn’t last. In actuality, he had done the opposite. Even if they were angry at each other, Craig made sure Tweek knew they would make it. They never went to bed angry. That was a rule Craig had and Tweek was quick to agree. He knew if they didn't make up, Tweek wouldn’t sleep and would agonize over it. 

Craig would sit them down and let Tweek say what was bothering him and then it was Craig’s turn. They would make compromises and assure each other they were going to be okay. They’d kiss and then go to bed, cuddling because they loved to cuddle.

Tweek didn’t deserve Craig. However, Tweek also wanted to be with Craig despite that. His mind was a mess and didn’t want to settle for anything. However, when his eyes caught sight of the metal on his finger and he couldn’t help but smile. 

When he glanced up, his two friends were staring at him with grins on their faces, “What?”

“You two will make it,” Kenny nodded, offering a thumbs up, “You’re just as bad as he is. Stan was telling me how a few days ago when he met up with Craig, the dork did nothing but talk about how he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with you. Stan almost threw up.”

Butters giggled, “Who knew the guy who enjoys flipping people off would be such a sap?”

“He’s my sap,” Tweek smiled, laughing with the two.

\--- 

Craig was still worried about Tweek. He seemed fine. He was offering so many suggestions about what he wanted and Craig wanted to give him everything.

But Craig knew better.

He wouldn’t deny that things have been hard. Tweek wasn’t perfect. His anxiety was bad and Craig didn’t know how to handle it at first. He got better. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Tweek in any way, so he learned and adapted. No matter what, he didn’t want Tweek to feel like he didn’t care. He would prove every day of his life that Tweek was perfect to him.

Craig watched Tweek from his table in the bakery. Tweek and Butters were talking with Stan and Kyle who came in to get some cake for a family dinner Stan’s parents were hosting. Tweek was smiling and laughing with them, even having shown off his ring to them. 

Token and Clyde were sitting with him, both with their coffees and Craig with his tea (since dating Tweek, Craig gave up coffee so they wouldn’t have it in the house, but he still made coffee at the bakery). 

He rested his chin on his hand as he watched. He wasn’t sure what he was watching for. He felt guilty though, so he looked away. Clyde and Token exchanged a look before Token spoke up, “Dude, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Craig sighed as he took a sip of his tea. He scratched the back of his head, “I guess. I’m just… worried about Tweek.”

Clyde frowned, “Why? He looks happy.”

Looks were the word to focus on. Craig worried that Tweek was just going along with it to make him happy. Craig wanted to believe that Tweek was happy now and everything was going to be fine, but Craig knew Tweek too well.

When Tweek looked at him and smiled sweetly, Craig smiled back. Tweek was his even if they weren’t married. Tweek loved him and Craig loved Tweek. They didn’t need to be married to prove that? Maybe that is what Tweek needed to hear.

After Stan and Kyle left, Butters and Kenny left with Token and Clyde, talking about going to get their suits. They were probably just leaving so Craig could talk to Tweek. Tweek had gone to the back before that was decided, so when Craig walked into the back, Tweek was surprised, “Oh, hey. I thought you left with the others.”

Craig strolled over to Tweek and reached out, grabbing hold of the pockets on Tweek’s apron and tugging him close. Tweek giggled and threw his arms around Craig’s shoulders, “Hi, babe.”

“Mm, hi,” Tweek greeted, kissing Craig.

Whatever Tweek was doing was forgotten as Craig pressed Tweek back against the table as they kissed. It was several moments before they pulled away. Tweek was flushed and embarrassed and Craig felt a little smug that he was able to make Tweek so flustered. 

Craig brushed his thumb against Tweek’s cheek, “Hey, I’ve been thinking… if you don’t want to get married, then we don’t have to. I don’t need to marry you to be with you.”

Tweek’s face fell, “What? You - nngh. You don’t think you want to marry me now?”

Panic flashed in Craig’s face, “No, I do, but you don’t want to….”

“I want to!” Tweek pushed his hands into Craig’s chest, pushing him back. He was glaring, “I said I wanted to.”

“Tweek, you freaked out after the proposal,” Craig pointed out, confused. He thought he was helping.

Tweek’s hands balled at his side, “I know what happened, Craig. I was there. It was my feelings. I said I was fine now.”

“Don’t just say you’re fine to make me happy, Tweek. We don’t have to,” Craig tried, hoping Tweek would be honest with him. He was trying to help, but maybe he was just screwing everything up again.

The blond’s face went blank. He stared at Craig for a moment. Tweek had this power when he was angry, this power that made Craig feel small. Like Tweek saw every subconscious thought that he may have had. That all of Tweek’s worries about Craig would come out in those moments he just stared at him. It was like he was a child and he knew he did something bad and his mother knew he did it too, but wouldn’t outright say it. She wanted him to say it. 

“You… you think I’m okay with marrying you now because of you? … Because I want you to be happy?” Tweek’s lips were set in a line as he looked at Craig. “You think I’m just humoring you?”

“Tweek-”

Tweek held up his hand, “I really can’t believe you, Craig. Do you honestly think I’m that fucked up that I’d say yes to marrying you, just so you can be happy? Yes, I freaked out. I do that, but I realized it was just my anxiety making me feel shitty. I want to marry you, Craig, but maybe it has finally hit you how fucked up I am and you’re trying to sabotage this. Next time psychoanalyze yourself before you analyze me.”

Craig was sure his heart stopped. Tweek was furious. His eyes were brimming with tears, but when he was angry, he refused to let the tears fall. Craig knew there was no more he could say. They’d talk when Tweek came home.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Tweek. I’ll… see you at home…,” Craig’s voice was small as he spoke. He turned and headed for the door. He paused when he heard Tweek sniffle, trying to keep himself together. He wanted to turn and hold the other, apologize for being such an asshole, but he couldn’t. His pride wouldn’t let him.

So he left the shop and he went home. He ate dinner, his eyes on the door and a plate for Tweek sitting just next to him. 

It was nearly nine before Craig called Tweek. He should have been home by now. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up, “Tweek, where are you?”

“Craig? It’s Butters,” a soft voice whispered, “Tweek’s at my house.”

Craig felt like he was going to be sick, “Why?”

“He said he needed to be away from you. What happened, pal?” Butters asked, worried about the both of them. Butters was Tweek’s closest friend and Craig was thankful for that. Craig knew that if something was ever wrong, Butters would always be there for Tweek if Craig couldn’t. He just wished it wasn’t this type of moment where Tweek was so angry at him that he wouldn’t come home. 

Craig felt lost. He rested his forehead in his hand, “Can I talk to him?”

There was a moment of silence before Butters spoke up again, “He… he doesn’t want to talk to you, Craig.”

“Please, can you just tell him we said we’d never go to bed angry,” Craig tried, hoping Tweek would talk to him.

There was another silence. Butters was probably talking to Tweek. Craig made a silent prayer that Tweek would just talk to him. Craig needed to talk to him. He had been thinking about what he said and how shitty it was. Tweek was right. 

“Craig?”

“Yeah?” Craig sat up straight, “Where is Tweek? Will he talk to me?”

Butters was quiet, “He’s fine, okay? He’s just going to sleep here tonight.”

“Butters, no, wait-”

“Craig. One night. He needs it, okay? He said sleep well though if that helps. Have a good night,” Butters was trying to help.

Craig sighed, “Tell him to sleep tight.”

“I will,” Butters said before he hung up.

The male dropped his phone and rested his face in his hands. Why did he have to screw everything up? Why couldn’t he just have been better to Tweek? Why did he have to ruin everything? Tweek was probably right. He was self-sabotaging all of this because a part of him didn’t trust Tweek like Tweek hadn’t trusted him.

When he was frustrated like this, Craig couldn’t sleep. He cleaned. By three A.M., there was nothing left to clean. The house was spotless, so he just laid down on the couch and watched QVC. He just stared, the words and shitty goods meant nothing to him.

Just after three-thirty, the door opened and Craig could make out Tweek’s figure. He didn’t move though as Tweek pulled off his coat and kicked off his shoes. He glanced at the TV before he spotted Craig on the couch. He slowly walked over and bit his lip. Craig lifted the blanket and Tweek crawled in. Craig set the blanket over Tweek and him and wrapped his arms tightly around Tweek so he wouldn’t fall off. Tweek burrowed his face into Craig’s shirt, his arm looping under Craig’s so his hands were on his shoulders. Tweek mumbles something, but Craig didn’t catch it. 

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

His voice was soft that Craig almost missed the way his voice shook. Craig groaned, “Tweek, why are you apologizing? I was the ass.”

“... you were.”

Craig chuckled lightly, “Never one to miss calling me an ass.”

Tweek rolled his eyes but looked up at Craig, “I’m a mess… but you keep me sane, Craig. I do want to marry you. I promise you.”

The taller male pressed a kiss to the top of Tweek’s head. He took in the scent of vanilla and lavender. He smiled, “And I want to marry you. I’m an asshole, but you make me decent.”

They shared a passionate kiss before sleep overtook them finally. They never could go to sleep angry.

— 

The weeks leading up to the wedding were long and relentless. How Craig could plan weddings so easily was a gift. It was exhausting for Tweek. Craig made sure he was a part of every detail but took care of the calling and planning. Other than the cake (or cupcake tower), Craig dealt with all the finer details. 

Clyde’s company was catering and Token took care of getting the flowers Tweek wanted. Tricia and Laura were fully in on everything. After how well Tricia’s wedding went, she owed Craig and Laura was just so happy Craig was finally out the house and getting hitched.

Clyde and Token were Craig’s best men and Butters and Kenny were Tweek’s. Cartman was very upset over this, seeing as how he believed he helped the two get together. Something about ‘Cupid Me’ or whatever. Craig and Tweek avoided talking to Cartman if they could help it. However, he was invited still.

Tweek sat on the stool in his bakery kitchen, spinning in circles. He was meant to start the mini cake that would go on top with their initials and a heart surrounding it. It was a reference to something Craig did to a tree near Stark's Pond one night a year ago when they got drunk in the woods while camping. Tweek had been terrified of bears so Craig gave him alcohol. Tweek was a chill drink weirdly enough while Craig was a giggly drunk.

Craig was amazing throughout the entire planning process. It was his job, but this was also his wedding and his future husband was a total spastic. He knew when Tweek was getting overwhelmed. He would say they can take a break or he’d take care of it and tell Tweek about it. Tweek was perfectly fine with Craig planning everything. As long as the cake was his alone.

“Tweek,” Butters called as he walked in, “.. oh, geez. You haven’t started!”

Tweek cringed, frowning, “I have baking block.”

It was like writer's block but with baking. It happened rarely but sometimes Tweek got burnt out. It sucked it had to be now for his own wedding.

“A lot is gonna change. I get it,” Butters leaned against the table across from Tweek, “Do you want help?”

Tweek glanced down at the crude drawing of his plan for the cake. Craig and he were simple so the cupcakes and the small cake would be vanilla with vanilla icing. The icing would be green and blue on the cupcakes and the cake would have white fondant with the initials being green and blue for Tweek and Craig respectively. There would be fondant flowers like the flowers Token was getting for them. 

The whole plan was there with all his little notes and doodles of himself with Craig and ‘Tweek Tucker’ that was stricken out purely out of Tweek's own embarrassment. He would gladly change his last name (his parents were not pleased).

And that was when it hit him. The reason he hadn’t started. His parents were coming down from Denver that night and spending the last week with Tweek and Craig before the wedding. 

He felt sick and had to stop his spinning, “T-they’re coming…”

Butters knew Tweek loved his parents, but that didn’t hide the trauma they did to him. Craig met them and on the way home, he actually cried out of guilt that Tweek had to grow up the way he did. It wasn’t just the coffee. They mocked him, not realizing the words they said were awful. It was why they left so early. Craig couldn’t sit through it anymore.

“What parent says that? What the fuck is wrong with them? Babe, you’re a goddamned saint for putting up with that shit. I was gonna sock your dad, I swear,” Craig ranted, tears down his face. Craig hadn’t even realized he was crying until Tweek made him pull over. They sat here on the side of the room just holding each other. 

Butters got him because his parents were just as bad - maybe worse, but Butters was saner on the outside than in. Kenny loved him anyway, but Kenny has his own problems. 

Butters reached out and patted Tweek’s arm that rested on the table, “I’m scared for them. Craig might commit murder.”

“Butters!”

“Sorry,” Butters frowned, “Are you okay? What has Craig said?”

“He might murder them,” Tweek wanted to cry. 

Butters patted Tweek’s back before he left him. Tweek sat there for several moments before he took a deep breath and picked himself up.

Things were different now. His business was succeeding, he was getting married and more than anything, he was the happiest he had been in his entire life. Craig gave him everything and then more. His parents weren’t ruining this for him.

Several hours later, Tweek finished the cake - at least baking it. The icing for everything was done along with all the decorations. 

His phone started buzzing as he finished cleaning up. He picked it up, resting it on his shoulder, “Hello?”

“Babe. You know I love you, right?” Craig sounded tired and pissed.

Tweek took in a breath, “They’re there?”

“Mhm. They brought us a coffee machine,” Craig groaned, “I told them we don’t drink coffee but they insisted.”

He groaned too, “I’m leaving now.”

Craig whined, “Please hurry.”

The said a quick goodbye before Tweek hung up. He finished what he was doing before heading out of the shop. He locked it and ran down the street, only stopping to make sure there were no cars coming. 

When he was outside of his home, he took a moment to take a breath. He gave himself a mental pep talk before he pushed his way into the house.

Craig was standing at the door and as soon as Tweek was in, Craig hugged him. He buried his face into the male's shoulder, “Goddamnit, I love you. You know that right?”

Tweek smiled in apology, “I’m home.”

They shared a sweet, short kiss before Richard Tweek called out. 

“Where is my boy?”

Richard Tweak was an interesting man. He was average height with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Richard had one of those voices that could make an advertisement, which sometimes he did talk like that - especially when it came to coffee. The man was obsessed with coffee and not the humorous, “Don't talk to me until I have my coffee” way, but the kind who is convinced coffee can save lives. He seemed nice to Craig at first and he talked like he was nice, but as soon as Tweek was around, it was as if the man was completely unaware of the bullshit he spewed. It was relentless. The verbal garbage actually was on par with how Steven Stotch spoke about Butters. No wonder Butters and Tweek got along.

Tweek grimaced, “Hi, dad.”

Richard walked up to Tweek and put his arms around him. It was sweet, but Tweek knew where it was headed.

“Come, my boy, I made you coffee. There was nothing but tea. How is the shop? Ready to come home? Having my gay son back with his gay boyfriend would really help business." 

And then the sewage began.

“Dad, I don’t drink coffee anymore. Gah, I-I haven’t in years,” Tweek was starting to stutter, which was only when he was nervous but when Richard was around, it got worse again.

Richard laughed, finding it funny, “Coffee is good for you, son. Right, dear?”

Mrs. Tweak was far more soft-spoken. She read like a stay at home mom but she owned just as much of Tweak Bros as her husband. She was kinder, in the sense, she never said anything hurtful. However, she didn’t do anything to stop her husband. She often was the one offering a cup to Tweek when her husband says to. She has soft auburn hair and brown eyes. Where Tweek got the blond hair and blue eyes, was unknown to them both.

She smiled at her son, kissing his head as she passed him the cup, “I’ve missed you, sweet bean. Why won’t you come home?”

“Jesus,” Craig cursed as he snatched the cup from Tweek, “I’ll make you tea.”

Offering a glare to Richard, who seemed blissfully unaware of how uncomfortable his own son was, Craig made his way to the kitchen. He dumped the cup of coffee and started working on the tea. That left Tweek alone with his parents.

Mrs. Tweak grabbed his arm, pulling him to the couch. Richard moved to sit on the other side of Tweak, “Sweet bean, we’ve missed you so much. To think you’re getting married… is there really no way you can come home to Denver? There is this nice place that became available not far from where we live.”

Tweek shook his head, “I-I missed you too, mom, but I like South Park. It’s r-really nice. It’s the perfect place for m-me.”

“There is no one in this town. How do you expect to make a business run with no customers?” Richard asked. He probably didn’t mean for it to come out so condescending, but good old Richard Tweak had a special ability. 

He tried not to let his father’s words bother him, but they stung, “Well, I’m the o-only baker in town, so p-people do come in. I have r-regulars. Gah.”

“So touchy and twitchy,” his father laughed, patting his back.

Craig came in, offering the cup of warm tea, “Here.”

Tweek attempted a smile at Craig, but it was hard. He watched Craig move over to the armchair, a frown on his face. This was going to be a very long week for the both of them. Tweek just hoped he could survive it.

\---

They were Tweek’s parents. He kept reminding himself of that because each word spewed from Richard’s mouth made Craig want to hit something. He was losing his mind the more the night went on and the two were going to sleep in the guest room for the next week. Craig had nothing but his wedding to plan and Tweek had to work on the cake, which Craig wasn’t allowed to see. That left too much time for Richard to speak.

As the night finally ended and the two went to bed, Tweek collapsed face first into his pillow. Craig sighed as he sat down on the edge of their bed, resting his hands back, “In a week, they’ll be gone.”

“In a week, I may actually run off to live in the woods,” Tweek whined as he pushed himself up, eyeing Craig, “How can you act so normal? You were close to choking my dad.”

“But I didn’t,” Craig assured as he pulled off his T-shirt. He sighed as he fell back on the bed, tossing the shirt somewhere. “I keep remembering that in a week, you’ll be Tweek Tucker and no matter what, I’m happy. If I have to put up with your parents, I will, but if he keeps on with his shit, they may need to get a hotel.”

Tweek moved so that he was lying down on his back next to Craig instead of suffocating himself in his pillow. They intertwined their fingers and they lay there in comfortable silence.

A little bit later, Tweek moved so he was lying on his side, his cheek resting on Craig’s shoulder, “No matter what my parents say, they are my parents…”

“But they say some really shitty stuff,” Craig interjected.

“They are still my parents. I can sit through whatever they say because at the end of the week, I am going to be Tweek Tucker and they can’t do anything about it. I have my own business, a successful boyfriend and I’m happy,” Tweek smiled as he looked at Craig, “Their words hurt, but then I look at everything I have and I’m okay.”

Craig smiled at Tweek’s words. He kissed the other then he kissed him again and again. They eventually pulled apart so they could shower (they shower together most nights) before they got into bed.

After they were settled in, the two discussed the wedding and all the plans from the seating chart to the flowers and food and both found they were pleased with how everything was going.

“Good night, Craig Tucker.”

“Good night, Tweek Tucker.”

Craig really liked the sound of that.

Three more days pass and Craig was at his limit.

Richard was doing everything to make Craig angry and yet, he probably didn’t know what he was doing. The night before, Tweek went to bed in tears and every word was followed by ‘gah’ or ‘Jesus’. Richard had brought one of the many family albums of Tweek’s ‘mishaps’, as Richard would call it. Tweek held himself together throughout the dinner, but as soon as they were in their room, Craig turned on the shower and they sat in the bathroom while Tweek cried.

It made him feel awful. There was nothing he could do. Craig kept trying to get Tweek to let him say something, but Tweek wouldn’t let him. So Craig had to smile and pretend Richard wasn’t making his future husband feel like shit. It was getting harder as each day went by.

The four were sitting at the dinner table. Mrs. Tweak had cooked with Tweek’s help, leaving Craig to have to listen to Richard go on and on about coffee and how much his business was suffering without Tweek. Craig kept trying to remind Richard that Tweek was doing really well, but it fell on deaf ears.

“Dinner is ready,” Mrs. Tweak called and Craig was out of his seat quickly.

He made his way over, taking some plates from Tweek, earning a kiss on a cheek. He smiled through pursed lips. Tweek offered a sympathetic smile in return. 

Craig set the table while Mrs. Tweak and Tweek brought out the food. Richard was talking, but no one was really listening. Richard took the spot at the head of the table, Mrs. Tweak on the opposite side. Craig and Tweek took the spots on the side across from each other so they could at least stare at each other for some sort of relief.

“Owning a business is hard work. I have owned Tweek Bros for nearly twenty-seven years. It’s hard. I’ve put so much into this business. It hurt so much when you left, Tweek. That you would turn your back on your family,” Richard sighed, almost melancholy. 

Tweek paused his eating, frozen. Craig saw this and turned his attention to Richard who continued to eat as if everything was fine. “To open your own business? In a small town? It’s like you’re running away. I mean, at least you’re getting married. We were worried you’d die alone.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tweek muttered, causing all eyes to turn on him. He looked up at his father, glaring, “Because I did! Coming to South Park was my way of running away, but instead of running to Timbuktu, I just came to a small town where my friend lived and I’m glad I did. I met Craig and my business is great, just so you know. I’m fucking happy and as my father, you should be fucking happy for me.”

Richard was quiet for a while. He seemed stunned. Tweek stood up for himself. Tweek fought back.

If Craig hadn’t already proposed, he probably would have done in that moment. 

Tweek seemed to realize what he had just done and there was a flash of panic on his face, but Craig shook his head and smiled proudly. Tweek had a shy smile and cleared his throat, “No more offering me coffee. No more degrading me or my bakery. We are going to enjoy the next few days because I am getting married. And yes, I am taking Craig’s last name and you will not stop me.”

Mrs. Tweak smiled, “As long as you are happy, sweet bean.”

Tweek looked straight at Craig and tilted his head, “I actually am, mom.”

The rest of the dinner was quiet. Tweek and Craig talked to each other about the wedding and Mrs. Tweak joined in, but Richard was silent. He ate his food and that was that.

After they cleaned up, the two decided to head up, but Richard spoke up, “I’m sorry, Tweek.”

Craig rested his hand on Tweek’s hip. Tweek eyed his father in interest. Richard stared up at them from the living room. Tweek’s hand was tight on the railing, his knuckles turning white.

Richard looked guilty, but Craig wasn’t easy to trust someone when they screwed up one too many times. He frowned, “I will… do better to be more understanding and… encourage you. You’re… my son and I love you.”

Tweek was quiet, but he nodded moments later, “I love you too, dad.”

Craig and Tweek continued up the stairs and Craig closed the door. Tweek stood in the middle of the room and Craig was careful as he reached out. He turned Tweek towards him and wasn’t surprised by the tears in his lover’s eyes. He smiled softly, brushing his thumb over Tweek’s cheek. Tweek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist, “He’ll try. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Yeah,” Craig smiled, kissing Tweek’s head.

\---

Richard kept his promise. He kept his comments in his own mind and only encouraged his son. His mother and father even helped at the bakery so Tweek could finish the cupcakes and the cake. 

It was the day of and Tweek hadn’t seen Craig since lunch the day before. They said they wouldn’t see each other until the wedding. Craig went over to Token’s where he, Token and Clyde just hung out.

Tweek had dinner with his parents and the Stotch’s. He didn’t sleep, but that wasn’t new, but when Craig wasn’t in bed, Tweek really didn’t sleep. Adding in the fact he was nervous made sleep impossible.

He chewed on his nails as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His mother was trying to gel his hair down, but it refused to listen. They ended up just picking one of his many headbands, forcing the pathetic plastic into his ruly mane.

His suit was white with a blue orchid in the lapel. Craig would be wearing white too, but he’d have a green orchid in his lapel. Token, Clyde, Kenny and Butters all wore black suits, but the flowers matched whatever flower their friend had. Green and blue was the idea and they were really hitting home with it.

Butters was in the living room with Kenny. They were talking with Richard as Tweek came down. Butters was grinning, “Tweek! You look so handsome! Craig will be floored.”

“Gah, ngh. Y-you think,” Tweek was shaking at this point.

It was going to be okay, he told himself. When he saw Craig, standing at the altar, it was going to be okay. He was going to begin the rest of his life in this house with Craig. Their honeymoon was to start tomorrow. They’d get on a plane for Paris and have the best week and a half of their lives in the city of love because Craig is a giant sap and Tweek really wanted an authentic crepe. 

Maybe they’d get a guinea pig and name it Stripe #5 when they get back or get a dog instead. Maybe they’d adopt a child, a son probably because neither really knew a thing about girls after twenty-seven years of life. They would invite friends over and have dinner parties. 

As he looked around, there were so many of Craig’s things. There was his hat with the yellow puff and his blue sweatshirt on the coat rack by the door. There was a whole shelf dedicated to Star Trek and a shelf under it for Star Wars. There were dozens of pictures of the two of them, either together or separate, from moments they had together over the last two years. One picture was from when they danced at Tricia’s wedding.

Seeing Tweek’s line of sight, Kenny grabbed the picture off the wall and handed it over, “I remember taking this picture. I knew you two would make it.”

Tweek took the picture into his shaky hands and smiled. He was smiling up at Craig and Craig was smiling back at him. Not a day goes by where he wasn’t in love with Craig Tucker. 

He held the picture frame to his chest and smiled, “I’m okay…”

“Sure you are, kiddo. You’re getting married,” Richard smiled, “Shall we go?”

Tweek nodded his head. He placed the picture back on the wall and smiled, “Let’s go.”

They arrived at the church and Craig’s parents were there. They hugged Tweek and smiled, pleased to welcome him into the family. He also made sure to hug Tricia before he was forced to hide in the back because Craig was coming.

The waiting was the worst part. He was full of jitters and Butters was doing his best. He didn’t want any tea because he feared he’d have to pee so bad, he’d run to the bathroom to relieve himself during the ceremony. 

Kenny came back in, smiling ear to ear, “It’s time.”

Butters turned to Tweek, “You good, pal?”

Tweek was frozen for a moment before he seemed to recharge and he nodded confidently, “Yes.”

Butters and Tweek shared a hug and Kenny patted Tweek’s back before they both left the room. Tweek could hear the music and his heart was beating so fast. 

He counted in his head after Butters left the room before he was taking his steps. As soon as he was through the doors, his eyes landed on Craig and all the worries seemed to just fall off his shoulders. 

Craig talked about the groom’s face in every wedding and how love seemed to swell from them. Craig was so easy to read.

\---

Craig planned over a hundred weddings and not once did he think about his own. It wasn’t until Tweek was walking down the aisle until Craig really felt what he saw on the face of all the grooms he met.

With each step, Craig felt his heart quicken and his breath pause. His hands grew sweaty and his brain seemed to jumble. Tweek Tweak, the love of his life, made him feel something he only ever saw in the faces of the couple’s he helped.

But Craig knew one thing.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
